theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
July 27, 2010
Paul goes to the mental hospital to check on Patty. They discover that she isn't in her room. The doctor calls around to track her down but they have no luck. Paul searches the room and discovers that the vent is open. He grabs her book and sees the note she left for him. The facility goes under lockdown and they put out an APB. Owen worries but Paul is sure that his sister is just a pawn in Adam's game. At the Abbott house, Jack and Emily go down for coffee. After they discus Jack's sexual prowess, Ashley interrupts and says that Abby is causing problems. Ashley says that she can barely stand to look at her daughter anymore. Jack leaves, and Ashley and Emily sit down and discuss Abby. Emily tells her to set boundaries and refuse to be manipulated. Paul calls Emily and tells her that Patty has escaped. Ashley begins locking the windows and Emily wonders about what pushed Patty over the edge. At the station, Abby complains to a cop about how unfair everything is. Then she moans to a hooker about how no paparazzi showed up to snap shots of her. Daniel arrives, and Abby thanks him for caring. Daniel tells her that he doesn't have the cash to bail her out. Abby tells him to contact the press and inform them that she is being jailed for the sake of animals. Jack arrives and announces that he paid her bail. Abby runs over and hugs him. They overhear a cop saying that Patty escaped. Jack rushes off. Abby and Daniel go to Crimson Lights, where Abby complains to Daniel about the lousy food in lockup. They begin talking about Patty and then she explains that she's plotted out her next move on her mom. Adam is pacing around his room. Skye tells him not to worry. They go over their cover story and then wait for Paul to show up. Moments later, Paul and the DA barge through the door and start asking questions. Adam gives them an alibi and Skye backs him up. Paul starts to lose it and Adam asks them to leave. Paul warns them that it isn't over as Adam slams the door on him. Skye wonders why Adam has gone to such great lengths to cover things up. "Did you kill Hightower?" she asks. He insists on his innocence, claiming that everyone just wants revenge on him. Adam asks Skye if she believes him. She says she does. Jack goes home, searching for Emily. He hugs her and says he'll hire a security firm to watch her. He fills Ashley in about Abby. Daniel and Abby arrive. The mother and daughter begin fighting until Paul shows up to say they have no leads on Patty yet. Paul is sure that Adam must have been behind this. Meanwhile, Abby declares that she's an adult now and shouldn't be living with her parents anymore. Ashley asks if she's moving out. Abby explains that the house was left to her, thus Ashley gets to leave. Ashley is stunned. Paul, Jack and Emily go down to the station. Pomerantz informs them that Adam's alibi has checked out. Even though Jack doesn't want her involved, Emily worries and refuses to stand by and let something horrible happen to Patty. JT drops in at Crimson Light and joins Mac. JT talks about Reed and Mac complains about her postpartum. He tells her there is no timeline on her feelings but she doesn't have to do this on her own. He asks her to go and see the babies. Although Mac doesn't want to JT talks her into it. Lily and Cane are at the hospital. The doctor comes in with her latest results and tells her she can go home today. Lily says that her babies saved her life and she doesn't want to leave their side. Cane assures her that a nurse can take care of them and she needs to go home and save her energy. JT and Mac go to the hospital to see Charlie and Matilda. Mac wonders how Lily could leave the babies. JT tells her that she will always be part of the kids' lives. Mac thinks it'll be too hard. Lily and Cane go home and talks to Humphrey. She's eager to get things ready for their kids. They go through all of the baby stuff and he marvels at how their ordeals may finally be over. Lily thinks it will be a cakewalk from now on. Lily and Cane go back to the hospital to see the babies. The nurse tells them that the babies can leave the incubator. As Cane and Lily hold them, JT and Mac watch them through the window. Mac's uncomfortable and decides to leave. Next on The Young and the Restless: Chance strategizes with Heather. Ronan asks Chloe if is looking for revenge. Chloe tells him it's his lucky night. Neil worries that Sofia is getting too close to his family. ~Danny Category:Daily Digest